LIFE AS A MOTHER
by LilMickeyBear
Summary: What will happen when Sue's life is turned upside down when she gets extremly close with a little deaf girl. But then the girls exkiller father tries to take her away from Sue. Will Jack & Sue be able to gain custody of Kaylie before its to late. JS


Alright so this is a fanfiction in which Sue becomes a mother to a little deaf girl.

Disclaimer: I dont own Sue Thomas FB Eye or any of its charectors. But dont worry Im asking the easter bunny for them. OH OH!!! But I do own Kaylie Jones! So dont touch her!

* * *

**Life As A Mother**

**By MOI!!!**

**Chapter 1: The appearance of Little Kaylie Jones.**

The moon shone down on Sue's golden hair as she walked down the street. One hand wrapped tightly around Levi's leash. Levi was strutting towards her apartment. Sue usually would have been in her pajama's by now probably watching a movie with Lucy. But this weekend Lucy had decided to stay with her new boyfriend Jamie so Sue was lonely. All the sudden a cry interupted the air. Levi jerked his head towards the noise. "What is it Levi?" Sue asked turning to stare in the direction Levi was. Sue couldnt see anything down that road so she tried to pull Levi along.

As the sobs got louder Levi started tugging on his leash towards the noise. Sue went along with him having no chance it was either go without a fight or risk Levi breaking the leash. Levi practicly dragged Sue down the alleyway until Sue saw a huddled figure on the ground. Sue ran towards the little figure. "Are you okay?" She asked but she got no response from the figure which she had now recognized as a child. Sue gently touched the little girls arm and the girl jumped about a foot off of the ground. Sue looked at the little girl. Her face was stricken with mud. Sue signed towards the girl.

Do you speak sign language? Sue signed and the little girl moved her hands to respond I can also read lips. Sue looked at the crying child and spoke clearly looking at the girls face. "What are you doing out here?" She asked and the girl looked at her. "Somebody killed my Mommy." All the sudden Sue saw the expression in the girls face change and could tell she had started crying again. The girl pointed towards the apartment. Sue was a little frightened to go in there. "Come on let me help you up." She held the little girls hand and helped her to her feet. Thats when Sue noticed that the girl couldnt be any older then maybe 6. The girl grasped Sue's hand and Sue peeked inside the apartment and saw a woman laying face down on the ground a pool of blood around her head. "Oh my god." She said immediatly putting her hand over the girls eyes. Sue felt her hand getting wet as the girl cried some more.

Sue took one look at the sobbing child and lifted her up. The sweet little girl wrapped her arms around Sues neck and Sue carried her out towards the curb. She sat on the curb Levi trying to lick the little girls tears away. Sue held her in her arms. "Sweetie. Whats your name?" The girl coughed and replied. "Kaylie Jones." Sue flipped up her special phone and dialed in 911. "Hello, Theres been a shooting at 615 maple street. The residential unit of the Jones. The Mother is dead but I have a little girl about 6 years old with me her names Kaylie Jones." The woman on the other end simply told her to wait there with the girl and not to touch anything.

Soon the ambulances pulled up and the paramedics rushed into the apartment. "She's dead." He called to his partner. The partner told Sue but she was too busy trying to get Kaylie to calm down to look at his face. He grabbed her shoulder gently. "Shes dead Ma'am." Sue nodded. "Okay." She held Kaylie closer to her and signed to the little girl about her Mom being dead. "Does she have a father?" The paramedic asked. "I dont know I just found her on the street crying." The paramedic nodded. "You should probably take her home she seems to be attached to you." He spoke refering to the fact that Kaylie was tightly grasping Sues shoulder and her face was buried into Sues neck.

Sue nodded. "Okay. Ill try to find her family tomorow." Levi started walking towards Sues apartment. Within about 10 minutes Sue was there. She looked at the little girl and noticed her clothes had blood stained on them. Kaylies skin was also stained with dirt. Sue grabbed a towel and when Kaylie was in the towel Sue put her clothes in the washer. She gave Kaylie a short bath letting the dirt and blood wash off of her. She went into her room and grabbed a pair of her really small pjs. The top was just a tanktop and was just a little big on Kaylie but the pants were so large that Sue had to roll them up 3 times. Kaylie hadnt spoken a word since they left the crimescene and Sue didnt know where to put her to bed.

Sue placed Kaylie in her own bed since Lucy's was kind of a huge mess. Sue pulled the covers up to Kaylie's chin and grabbed a pillow and a blanket and headed for the couch when Kaylie called out. "PLEASE DONT LEAVE." Levi jumped on Sue and grabbed her sleeve dragging her to the bed. Sue looked at the little girl. "Please dont leave." Kaylie repeated and Sue nodded. Climbing into bed with Kaylie she fell asleep Kaylie curled up next to her.


End file.
